Contrato de Sangre (Damon Hermione Draco Crossover)
by Tony Duran
Summary: Draco Malfoy paso seis años de su vida guardando un sentimiento que hasta el ultimo momento fue confesado, ahora Hermione lo ve con otros ojos. No obstante una deuda familiar del pasado la encadenara a unirse a Damon Salvatore; el vampiro sanguinario. Dos hombres, dos decisiones, un corazón partido y sobre todo un.. CONTRATO DE SANGRE. (Colaboración con Helena Grand )
1. Chapter 1

_ Cuando un corazón es apresado por el fantasma de la oscuridad._

_Este buscara la forma de despedazar a quienes les hicieron daño,_

_Solo la luz despertara y purificara cada rincón reparando cada fisura,_

_Pero tendrá que esperar a que ese ser aparezca,_

_Tres ciclos de vida diferentes será el tiempo_

_El ser de la luz detendrá al oscuro._

_Porque después de su holocausto verá por fin el sol._

_Profecía de Selene… la diosa de la Luna._

Corría el año de 1895, tan solo faltaban unos cuantos para llegar al inicio de lo que sería otra centuria mas antes de principios del siglo XX, la sociedad aún se resistía a crecer y revolucionar, deseaban seguir como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, sin las nuevas maquinarias y procesos para incrementar la productividad y disminuir; por difícil que esto fuera, la mano de obra.

Había muchos trabajadores desempleados, pues con la llegada de las maquinas era complicado superar los estándares tan precisos que requerían ahora las empresas que daban de comer a muchas de las familias tanto norteamericanas como Europeas.

Era aún de noche, y aquel hombre en plena flor de sus años veintes se notaba nervioso, preocupado, como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndolo para poder matarlo. Deseaba correr, pero sabía que en cualquier lugar lo encontraría para ajustar cuentas, unas arraigadas de las cuales no había escapatoria alguna.

No podía evita mirar cada tanto tiempo sobre su hombro y sentir ese escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, esa descarga de adrenalina que erizaba cada bello de su cuerpo.

Ese individuo tenía el cabello castaño y ojos almendrados claros que difícilmente se notaban por la gorra que cubría su cabeza. Era delgado sin llegar a escuálido, tenía un rostro apuesto y unas manos fuertes muestra de que trabajaban arduamente para mantener a su familia.

Caminaba por las calles de Londres que en ese tiempo estaban ataviadas con coches arrastrados por caballos; los relinchos se hacían escuchar creando eco en cada rincón y al observarlos pudo notar que de sus fosas nasales salía vapor de agua, pues ese día estaba haciendo un frio de perros.

-Debo enfrentarlo, si no, matará a Kathia y a mi hijo. –Susurraba asustado introduciéndose a una de las callejuelas para acortar camino y poder ver a su familia.

Se frotaba las manos enguantadas para posicionarlas en sus bolsas del pantalón mirando al frente aún recordando la manera tan estúpida en la que había tenido que recurrir a pedirle un favor precisamente a… él. Continuaba su camino, sus pasos se hacían escuchar al contacto con los charcos que no disimulaban su presencia o su cercanía, posteriormente doblaba la calle y se sobresaltó unos instantes al escuchar un ruido proveniente de uno de los cubos de basura, contuvo el aliento asustado.

-¡Qué rayos…! -Volteaba una vez y se daba cuenta para su alivio, que se trataba de un gato que bajaba de una de las bardas seguramente mendigando algún mendrugo de basura. Exhalo el aire contenido.

-Debo llegar pronto a casa… -Apresuraba el paso retomando su camino, sin dejar de mirar continuamente lo que dejaba atrás.

Daba un largo respiro al percatarse de que absolutamente nadie lo estaba siguiendo, quizá su paranoia haya producido demasiadas visiones en tan corto tiempo. Sus manos aún temblaban, ya fuera por el intenso frio que mantenía su rostro enrojecido o por el nerviosismo del que era presa, pues recordaba todas aquellas historias de las que tanto escuchaba de otros que habían tenido la oportunidad de involucrarse con aquel hombre pidiendo sus favores, no muchos salir ilesos contra su venganza, contra su ira por no pagaba una deuda. Sabía muy bien que de alguna manera u otra se cobraba, él nunca perdía.

"El no perdona una deuda, sabe siempre la forma de cobrarse"

Esa idea rondaba en su cabeza negando rápidamente para quitársela y pensar mejor en la nueva vida que tenía en casa junto a una esposa linda y hacendosa esperándolo cada día después de una larga jornada de trabajo complicada, con su pequeño en brazos. El había sido de los pocos que no había perdido su empleo mientras que otros de su misma edad se encontraban haciendo marchas, huelgas para demandar a las compañías, fábricas y demás que les retribuyeran por el tiempo perdido en ellas.

La situación económica de Londres no estaba en sus mejores días y la gente se valía de cualquier cosa, incluso de prestamistas ventajosos para poder mal alimentarse mientras que la crisis pasaba; pero sencillamente, no se le veía un culmen.

Entraba por un edificio de apartamentos de clase media, pues los alaridos de casi todos los vecinos se escuchaban incluso a metros a la redonda. Cuando piso el escalón de la entrada se sintió tranquilo al saber que sus suposiciones eran mentira. Caminó hasta las escaleras para poder ir a donde vivía que exactamente era el numero 12. Buscó sus llaves y por fin abría para encontrarse a una mujer sentada platicando amenamente con alguien del que solo visualizaba su espalda.

-¡Hola Frederick! Mira, quien nos ha visitado. –Una chica delgada, con cabello oscuro y ojos color marrón bastante hermosa y jovial, vestida con un faldón largo y una blusa holgada de manta le indicaba que no estaba sola. Mientras tanto el llanto de un niño pequeño se dejaba escuchar en la habitación contigua.

-¡Hola Freddy! –Un hombre alto de ojos azules y mirada socarrona sonreía al notar que lo había dejado helado con su sola presencia. No era para menos era quien menos hubiera querido encontrar en su casa, al lado de su familia.

-¡Kathia, ve a ver a Frank! – Ordeno a su mujer, tratando de no mostrar el temor que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Pero cielo...! –Intento replicar su mujer sin comprender la lividez tan repentina en el rostro de su esposo.

-¡Que vayas te digo!- Elevo la voz para cortar a su mujer. En ese momento la chica se intentaba levantar pero el invitado se adelantaba para tomarla del cuello haciéndola gritar del susto pues ahora ese hombre tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que tenía cuando había llegado, sus ojos se tornaban negros, marcados por unas venas que acentuaban una bestialidad parecida a un demonio, de su boca se perfilaban dos colmillos que hacían contacto con la primera vena que tenía cerca. Simplemente Frederick se llenaba de miedo, de furia y de impotencia.

-No le hagas daño… déjala fuera de todo esto. –Suplicaba con vehemencia.

-De que se trata Frederick, ¿Qué es el? – Preguntaba con voz estrangulada la mujer asustada pensando que una vez muerta, lo más seguro era que iría tras su bebé.

Mientras tanto el hombre se quitaba el sombrero de copa que llevaba aquel día, mostrando su cabellera oscura y sedosa.

-¡No lo sé… te juro que no lo sé!…- El también estaba asustado y confundido, pues la última vez que lo vió no se miraba de esa manera, recordaba que cuando había hecho aquel trato del cual se arrepentía profundamente, se notaba normal, no como ahora, no tenía ese aspecto tan mounstroso. En cambio, aquel hombre solo sonreía descaradamente mostrando en su mano derecha un anillo bastante peculiar con una piedra azul y motivos plateados; bastante hermoso y enigmático.

-Soy un vampiro, uno desgraciado y perro que si no le pagas en este momento se cobrara con la vida de tu adorada esposa y de tu hijo- El sonreía socarronamente al punto de casi hincarle los colmillos filosos, en la tierna piel del cuello de la mujer haciendo que ella volviera a gritar como nunca.

-¡No por favor, a mi pequeño Frank no! –Suplico entre sollozos.

-Así que se llama Frank... –El hombre le clavaba por fin los colmillos a la chica mientras que su esposo intentaba quitarlo de encima, ella solo gritaba, pensaba que ese sería su último suspiro y a su vez que jamás volvería a ver a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Espera! Hare... hare lo que sea… te pagare como tu decidas, con mi vida si quieres, pero no con ellos—En ese instante el pelinegro vampiro se detenía, soltaba a la mujer lanzándola junto a su marido quien la atrapaba observando su cuello perforado.

-Creo que me acabas de dar una grandiosa idea, y creo que esto será divertido, pues ni tú mismo sabes lo que llevas a cuestas. –Dijo de manera enigmática.

-¿De qué… hablas? –Frederick no podía siquiera hablar tratando de calmar a su mujer que ahora estaba horrorizada por la forma en la que aquel individuo había atentado contra ella, aun sentía el dolor punzante en su cuello. Observaba constantemente que ese hombre no se tentaría el corazón para poder dañar o matar a nadie con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

El vampiro bien vestido caminaba de un lugar a otro hasta que llegaba a la habitación del pequeño que aún lloraba por su madre. El bebe indefenso era ahora su prioridad, así que Frederick corrió hasta el sitio donde su hijo se encontraba para poder librarlo de ese demonio; en cambio aquel solo lo detenía con una sola mano para lanzarlo de nuevo a la pared con una sonrisa triunfante.

-No le hare daño a tu familia, pero se de muy buena fuente que ustedes, digamos… son especiales, no me preguntes ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué? pero solo te adelantare que tengo muy buenos contactos que me lo informan. –El respiraba un poco dando un beso delicado en la frentecita del niño quien pensaba que se trataba de su padre haciéndole cariños.

-Debes prometerme a la primera mujer de tu descendencia- Respiraba un poco. —Ella… será mía.

**_1999_**

Estaba emocionada por que por fin llegaría el momento de graduarse, aún a pesar de las adversidades en la que se había visto envuelta daba gracias a la vida por una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo ciclo en su vida al lado de sus padres y amigos que la apreciaban, la adoraban no solo por ser una chica excepcional sino ahora reconocida como una gran heroína.

Hermione Granger era admirada siempre por su talento más que por su capacidad para aprenderse el contexto de los libros; siempre decidida, valiente y a la vez la más humana de todas las personas, incluidos los magos y las brujas.

Despertó temprano con una gran sonrisa en los labios, para poder dar un largo paseo por el castillo Hogwarts, esa sería una de sus últimas visitas por aquellos lugares, así que decidió levantarse más pronto de lo ya habitualmente era su costumbre para disponerse a recorrer el lugar antes que nadie.

En unas horas sería el acto académico, la entrega de títulos, el baile en algunas horas más, pero ahora lo que importaba era ser feliz con lo poco que le quedaba en el castillo. Se peinó el cabello perfectamente liso ahora, después de todo, merecía un cambio después de la segunda guerra, necesitaba encontrarse ese último año consigo misma y conocer su verdadera identidad no solo como bruja, sino como mujer.

Vistió por última vez el uniforme, a pesar que todos podían hacer libremente lo que quisieran con sus atuendos, después de todo, ahora no tenían clases, no tendrían que cumplir con tareas u horarios y eso a ella le entristecía un poco. Por eso sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que vestiría aquellas ropas, decidió hacerlo de aquella forma, era su manera de rememorar su estancia en ese lugar. Se colocaba su suéter con el emblema de Gryffindor y a su vez un pasador en el lado izquierdo de su lacio cabello castaño para poder definirlo.

Sus ojos caramelo se llenaban de agua al mirarse por última vez en el gran espejo que tenía en su recamara de premios anuales; pues como ya era bien sabido, ese año los más destacados gozaban de varios privilegios, así que solamente se colocaba sus zapatos negros y suspiraba para abrir la puerta para hacer su ultimo recorriendo como estudiante en cada lugar que de una manera u otra marcaron su estadía en el colegio.

Decidió hacer una cronología, una recapitulación de los lugares más importantes durante su estancia en el castillo; comenzó por la vieja torre de los leones donde entró por primera vez observando aún a la holgazana de la dama gorda roncando y molestando a otros retratos con los sonoros sonidos que salían de su garganta.

-Nunca cambiará- Decía para sí misma, dejando salir un largo suspiro, para después bajar por las escaleras cambiantes y dirigirse al patio principal, aquel que no cambiaba a pesar del tiempo. Parecía que la guerra ni siquiera se había sucintado en ese lugar pues los ladrillos, bloques e incluso los pocos enjarres estaban intactos después de la reconstrucción del colegio.

Paso sus dedos sobre la superficie fría y pulida de las piedras que formaban uno de los muros que había sido renovado, de alguna manera sentía que a pesar de no haber vestigios de aquella destrucción, en las entrañas del castillo siempre quedarían las cicatrices sufridas en aquellos tiempos, sin embargo, era agradable poder descubrir que todo podía volver a ser de alguna manera como era antes y que en apariencia esas firmes piedras sustentaban el lugar que tanto amaba,

Caminó hasta el bosque prohibido para encontrarse a su paso con más recuerdos, con el de Gwrap, con los centauros e incluso con aquel hipogrifo que había ayudado a rescatar a Sirius Black del beso del dementor en tercer curso. Se detuvo exactamente en el sitio donde el profesor Lupin convertido en lobo los había atacado sin tener conciencia de quienes eran.

Volvió a suspirar acariciando uno de los troncos gruesos del gigantesco roble recreando la escena en la que Harry y ella corrían desesperadamente para reaparecer de nuevo cerca del lago y ejecutar el encantamiento patronus.

-Creíste ver a tu padre en ese entonces Harry- Suspiraba y sonreía a la vez para seguir su camino. Eran muchos recuerdos convergiendo en su mente, con tal nitidez como si hubieran ocurrido apenas el día anterior, pero de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Dejo que sus pies la transportaran a las orillas del lago negro para poder apreciar la tranquilidad y serenidad del lugar donde se albergaban los grindilows, las sirenas, incluso algunos otros seres acuáticos que convivían con ellos. Se sentó en una de las rocas para acordarse del instante en el que sirvió como "tesoro invaluable" para Viktor Krum; en ese entonces, su novio.

-¿Que será del fortachón?- Preguntaba al viento como si éste le trajera una lechuza con las nuevas noticias del jugador estrella de los búlgaros. No esperaba en realidad ninguna respuesta, sabía que dondequiera que estuviera estaría bien y ese pensamiento era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Se quedó un rato mirando el atardecer, le gustaba admirar como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en la superficie del lago, era algo tranquilizador, como la promesa hecha de un mañana diferente.

En eso estaba, cuando escucho unas pisadas serenas, tranquilas, calmadas, pausadas, cada vez más cercanas a la rivera emanando un aroma a perfume caro… encino dulce para ser exacto. Aun cuando el aroma y el sonido de sus pasos le advirtieron de su cercanía, sin querer la castaña ladeaba su cabello sobresaltándose un poco, pues no estaba que ya se encontrara tan próximo a ella. Era un chico alto de piel clara, mas blanca que la nieve llegaba sin mirarla, solo observando al horizonte como queriendo capturar también en su memoria aquella imagen.

Desenfadado como pocas veces, permitió que sus zapatos caros de charol se ensuciaran con el lodo, tal vez no importando la imagen o el decoro que lo caracterizaba en ese preciso momento.

Hermione aun cuanto no lo miraba directamente, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, decidió ignorarlo como lo hacía ya desde bastante tiempo atrás, simplemente aquel chico no era su amigo, como tampoco ya precisamente su enemigo.

Después de un prolongado silencio y de una calma que no había sido rota por ninguno de los dos, decidió que era hora de marcharse, quizá no era buena idea reñir con términos tan trillados como "sangre sucia" o cualquier otro apelativo, así que se levantaba y sonreía para sí misma pensando que era lo mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-También te gusta aquí, ¿Cierto Granger?- La voz calmada del rubio platinado sonaba rompiendo con el hielo del imperioso silencio, mientras tanto la castaña lo miraba con asombro, pues antes jamás se dirigió a ella siquiera con un deje de educación en sus palabras.

-Es bastante tranquilo Malfoy. –Admitió permitiéndose girar su rostro para admirar nuevamente el panorama. –Pero no te molestaré, me imagino que prefieres estar solo, así que mejor te veo en el acto académico- Ella estaba dispuesta a retirarse para concederle un poco de privacidad.

-No me molestas en absoluto Granger, creo que ahora es el único momento que puedo hablar contigo después de tanta mierda que paso hace un año.- Acoto, ante las claras intenciones de marcharse de la castaña.

Hermione lo escuchaba detenidamente, pues recordaba que cuando termino la guerra mágica, la familia Malfoy no fue la misma desde entonces; habían caído en la peor de las deshonras tanto para el ministerio como para la sociedad misma. Recordó de la misma manera que al iniciar el curso les tocaba compartir la sala común de la torre de premios anuales pero siempre trataba de evitarlo para no comenzar una disputa como cada año.

Por eso las palabras del muchacho ahora la desconcertaban, cuando todo el año ambos se ignoraron en medida de lo posible, el que ahora la abordara de manera tan amable era simplemente extraño.

-Malfoy, quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy Harry, ni Ron, e incluso puedes llamarme como gustes, pero sabes que no me afecta en lo absoluto- Suspiraba.- Las personas crecemos y un simple apodo es el menor de nuestros problemas. –Dijo un tanto a la defensiva, esperando que en cualquier momento dejara a la luz sus siempre hirientes palabras como antaño.

-Lo sé. -Indicaba el chico de ojos grises con una lágrima en ellos sin emitir ningún sonido que delatara su estado.

-Malfoy tu… ¿Estás llorando?.- Ella intentaba acercarse, instintivamente tratando de darle consuelo, pero él se hacía a un lado.

-Claro que no, es solo que soy alérgico a este mugre lugar- El platinado espeto, intentando limpiarla discretamente.

-Bueno, no quiero ser una interrupción, pero solo quiero decirte…- Ella se colocaba al frente para apreciar sus ojos, aquella mirada que tenía apagada, sin deje de maldad alguna, pues todo aquel cascarón de abolengo real logró desmoronarse gracias a su padre. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y colocaba una mano en su hombro. -Tú no eres malo Draco, tal vez tu padre tampoco lo fue realmente y te estás auto castigándote sin razón- Suspiró largamente antes de continuar.

-No sé si realmente quieras escuchar lo que tengo por decirte, pero creo que es necesario que te lo diga ¡Te perdono! por que se que en el fondo no eras tú quien me humillaba, no realmente. Quiero decir y deseo… que en verdad logres reconstruir tu vida como siempre lo hacen las aves fénix, que resurjas de las cenizas de esa vida pasada. –

-Me llamaste… Draco- El se sorprendía y por primera vez la castaña lograba ver una sonrisa en sus labios, aquella sin malicia y a la que pocas personas tenían acceso, ahora Hermione era una de esas personas privilegiadas.

Malfoy no estuvo bien después de la segunda guerra, pues la mayoría de las cuentas bancarias fueron catalogadas como ilícitas al igual que muchas propiedades pertenecientes a esa familia. Su padre estaba purgando una condena en Azkaban y su progenitora sencillamente aún se aclimataba a su nuevo estilo de vida sin servidumbre. Por ende… aquellos que se decían sus amigos le daban la espalda dejándolo a su suerte como buenas serpientes traicioneras.

-Creo que no habrá mucho días en que nos veamos así que solo quiero desearte buena suerte- En ese momento ella se disponía a retirarse cuando en ese instante sintió que la mano del chico tomaba su muñeca.

Ella en lugar de asustarse tan solo ocultando un poco su asombro lo miraba con serenidad, le parecía sumamente apuesto, siempre había sido de esa manera ya que esos ojos de plata liquida no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie, ni siquiera por ella tan distraída en los estudios y deberes.

-Hermione…- Susurro su nombre, aquel que nunca había usado con tanta familiaridad y le causaba un extraño cosquilleo al pronunciarlo. Pasando saliva con dificultad por el nerviosismo intentaba que las palabras no se atoraran en su garganta, como todas esas veces que intento acercarse y no había encontrado la manera.

-Si… Dime Draco…

-Tarde siete años en decirte esto… pero supongo que elegí el mejor de los momentos por que se que jamás volveré a verte… y creo que al fin es el tiempo de confesare lo que llevo guardando…

-No te entiendo- Ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño confundido, no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

-Estoy… enamorado de ti. –Soltó al fin

-¿Qué?- Exclamo sin perder la calma, pero aun incrédula de lo que había escuchado, no dejaba de sorprenderse, simplemente aquella declaración la había dejado helada. –Malfoy te juro que si esta es otra de tus bromas te aseguro que ya no van conmigo…

-No, no es una broma… -Aclaro con seguridad dando un largo suspiro para después mirarla a los ojos para sacar ese sentimiento que había llevado guardado al parecer durante años. –Desde que te conocí Granger... Pero fui un cobarde al no aceptar lo que sentía, lo callé, guarde silencio por tanto tiempo por que debía ser tu enemigo, tenía que despreciarte, debía ser… un hijo de puta contigo, eso es lo que se esperaba de mí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero ahora… ya no importa. –En ese momento y sin pensarlo, acorto la distancia que los separaba, tomo sus labios en un beso apasionado robado; tomándola por la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo con esa necesidad que había guardado en el fondo de su pecho, tan solo el viento se escuchaba como una dulce melodía para él.

Hermione desconcertada, no supo cómo reaccionar o que hacer, en un principio, ya que lo más práctico, lo que se esperaría era darle una bofetada o un puñetazo como en tercer grado, pero simplemente aquella confesión le pareció sorpresiva. Sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, eran delgados, pero tentadores con un sabor mentolado, lo que inevitablemente hizo que llegaran a gustarle, logrando invadir sus sentidos que a diferencia de Krum, de Ron o incluso de Cormac McLaggen lograban hacer vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

-Draco… no…- ella intento resistirse, se negaba, pero era tarde, su cuerpo la traicionaba, reaccionando a cada delirio de ese chico platinado que le confesaba su amor por ella. Deseaba hacerle muchas preguntas pero era tan poco tiempo del que no disponían para responderlas, asi que solo se separo lentamente de él, pero en ese instante el chico la tomaba del rostro con suavidad para impedir que se alejara por completo.

-Ahora te lo confieso... te amo... te amo, Hermione Granger… te amo Sangre sucia… Mi sangre sucia, pero sé que ya es tarde y nada merezco, así que es momento de no vernos más, jamás seré digno de ti- El chico le daba un último beso para después alejarse a toda prisa de regreso al castillo.

-Dra… Draco.. –Ella hubiera querido detenerle, pero estaba tan confundida y desconcertada que no pudo hacerlo.

Lo vio alejarse, sin poder moverse por un instante aun luchando con todos los sentimientos que habían aflorado con su confesión y con ese beso robado.

Suspiro llevándose con suavidad los dedos sobre sus labios, aun sintiendo el rastro cálido que dejo la boca de Draco sobre ellos, aun ponía notar ese suave hormigueo anhelante recorriéndolos.

Estaba confundida, cerró los ojos, acariciando nuevamente sus labios, deseando algo que no tenía muy claro, pero que de alguna manera sabía que no era posible.


	2. El ultimo vals

Se acercaba la noche, por lo que todos los alumnos de último grado estaban ocupados colocándose las túnicas de gala para poder congregarse en el gran comedor y recibir uno por uno sus títulos oficiales de magia.

Las casas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no paraban de firmar sus anuarios como recordatorio de esa generación, prometiéndose que se escribirían a pesar que la vida y el destino siempre terminaría por cambiar su curso.

Hermione decidió que no era buena idea acudir a su recamara, caminó hasta la torre de los leones para verse una vez más con sus amigos de toda la vida bajo el cobijo del castillo; aquellos quienes había ayudado durante la búsqueda de los horrocrux y con quien siete años seguidos habían compartido todo, alegrías y tristezas, triunfos e inevitables perdidas, no había sido una experiencia escolar tranquila o monótona, sino todo lo contrario, esos años habían estado llenos de aventuras, de grandes desafíos y emociones fuertes.

-¿Y entonces iras a la escuela de aurores Harry?- Preguntaba la castaña aún alisando los pliegues de la túnica de Ron, tratando de ayudarlo a que no se mirara fatal.

-Así es, incluso Ron y yo rentaremos un apartamento en la ciudad ya que queda cerca y estudiaremos juntos- admitió con entusiasmo el chico de la cicatriz.

Las facciones de Harry estaba mas curtidas, su rostro infantil había cambiado radicalmente, dejando atrás cualquier vestigio del niño que era antes, se endureció con la guerra adquiriendo no solo una madurez que lo convertía en todo un hombre apuesto parecido a su padre James, sino en la prueba fehaciente de supervivencia a pesar de las profecías.

-Por qué no vienes con nosotros Hermione, podrías ser nuestra compañera de apartamento- Invito el pelirrojo.

-Claro Ronald, ya me imagino viviendo con dos hombres sin que la gente piense mal- Ella reía con cierto dejo de tristeza, abrazándolos a ambos de lado y sonriendo como nunca, pues aún recordaba cuando los tres canturreaban por el bosque prohibido para mitigar el miedo que sentían al pisar ese lugar tan siniestro.

-Pues nos harás falta, nosotros solos seremos un desastre en las materias- El pelirrojo rodaba los ojos con una risa mientras que la castaña le daba un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-¿Asi que solo por eso me quieren allá verdad?, ¿Cuándo cambiaran ustedes dos?- Dijo con falsa indignación.

-Claro que no es por eso Hermione, ya sabes lo pesado que es Ron a veces- Indicaba Harry divertido mientras que la chica volvía a tener su expresión seria.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?.

-Nada, es solo que… extrañaré todo esto- Ella suspiraba con nostalgia. - ¿Recuerdan cuando entramos a Hogwarts?

-¡Como olvidarlo! yo me entere que era mago apenas unos días antes de primer año- Harry sonreía.

-Y yo no sabía que sería el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

-Así que ¿Solo por eso me hablaste en el tren grandísimo tonto?- Acuso.

-Bueno, compraste todo un carrito con golosinas, así que comencé bien- El pelirrojo guiñaba el ojo haciendo que la castaña riera un poco al recordar que no tenía pensado siquiera que se conocerían y se adrian tan amigos. Solo ayudaba a un niño a encontrar su rana que había escapado cuando entró a un vagón sin saber que se encontraría con el niño que vivió y un pelirrojo con los que viviría un sinnúmero de aventuras que no tenía contempladas estaban detrás de esa inofensiva portezuela.

-Ustedes… me rescataron de un trol… y no es Levi-o-sá- Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos, mientras recordando aquel instante a partir del cual se harían amigos inseparables, no podía contenerlas mientras que los otros dos paraban de reír para observar que de verdad la castaña los extrañaría, pues no era fácil ahora romper con aquella amistad forjada por siete años de vivencias, incluso de peligro de muerte. Harry la abrazó completamente y Ron hacía lo mismo comenzando a llorar los tres.

-Eres la hermana que nunca tuve Hermione y agradezco a la vida el haberte conocido preciosa.

-Te quiero no solo por las tareas Hermione y lo sabes.

-Haberlos conocido ha sido lo más grande que pudo pasarme en la vida chicos, gracias… por todo-

Ella cerraba sus ojos para llorar plenamente, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo aquello que por años dejo guardado, la impotencia, las ganas de vivir una vida llena de paz a lado de ellos, pero sabían que el deber estaba delante de todo. Por esa razón esas lagrimas salieron copiosamente desbordándose de esa presa que ella misma había afianzado para mostrarse fuerte, y ahora… esos momentos serían los últimos en el colegio juntos.

Sabía que no los perdería, pero también sabia que muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de entonces, dejar el castillo que los había acogido por tantos años marcaba el cambio definitivo, el punto de no retorno.

Extrañaría mucho a sus amigos, la relación tan cercana que hasta ahora habían mantenido, pero eso era parte de crecer, el costo que tiene que pagarse cuando empiezas a tomar decisiones que te encaminan a cosas diferentes.

Ellos siempre serian sus amigos y tendrían un lugar especial en su corazón, pero ya era tiempo de aprender a estar sola, para buscar su propio camino y conquistar sus sueños.

Aun no tenía claro que haria a partir de entonces, lo único, de lo que estaba segura, es que quería ser ella misma, a partir de ahora era un nuevo comienzo.

Rodeada por el cálido abrazo de sus amigos se despedía de su viejo yo, con la promesa de un nuevo mañana, donde se descubrir a si misma.

Llegaron por fin al gran comedor donde un sinnúmero de alumnos se congregaban, muchos de ellos se limpiaban las lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos debido a la inevitable despedida, tenía que lidiar con el hecho de no ver a sus amigos como todos los días en clases, sus salas comunes, la biblioteca e incluso Hogsmeade donde estaban acostumbrados a pasar las tardes para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y departir con amigos.

Los Slytherin que regularmente molestaban a otras casas ahora estaban mas serios que de costumbre, mas resignados a que quizá un mundo exterior y la vida misma con sus altas y bajas los esperaba para no tenerles piedad alguna por mas sangre pura que fueran. Los Hufflepuff hacían planes para poder verse mas a menudo, muchos habían aplicado a la escuela de aurores en Londres donde Ron, Ginny y Harry estudiarían.

Hermione no tenía un plan definido, pues le llegaban constantemente invitaciones a facultades mágicas de todo el mundo; la misma Minerva McGonagall la recomendaba ampliamente para pertenecer a su cuerpo estudiantil y destacar plenamente su participación en la salvación de Londres. Aunque eso a la castaña poco le interesaba, pues para ella fue mas una pérdida que algo memorable de contar.

La mesa principal estaba como siempre hasta el final de esa gran aula, los profesores e incluso el ministro de magia mismo habían asistido a la entrega de títulos respectivos. Mafalda Hopkin quien anteriormente era asistente de Cornelius Fudge ahora era subsecretaria al lado de Kingsley sustituyendo a Dolores Umbridge, quien ahora estaba recluida en San Mungo por desordenes mentales.

-Mis queridos alumnos, parece que fue ayer cuando por primera vez los recibí en la entrada de estas sagradas aulas, para asignarlos a una casa que a partir de ese momento los adoptaría y veo con sumo orgullo que todos han cambiado, crecido y madurado con el paso de los años, pero sobre todo ya están preparados con plena convicción de que ahora pueden no solo usar su magia, sino emplearla con sabiduría y para el bien común. Esas serían las palabras de nuestro exdirector Albus Dumbledore… que de estar en mi lugar concordaría conmigo en que son una generación de magos y brujas fuertes… ustedes pertenecen a una generación diferente, marcada en muchos sentidos, se han visto en la necesidad de afrontar diversas situaciones a lo largo de su formación… no ha sido nada fácil ni agradable vencer los obstáculos a los que ustedes le hicieron frente, sin embargo, por eso mismo son una generación de guerreros, una generación de magos y brujas que se enfrentaron al mal, lucharon y salieron victoriosos

La profesora ataviada con motivos plateados enunciaba a cada personaje relevante de esa parte de la historia así como también decesos, pérdidas, los héroes caídos provocando con esto lágrimas de los ahí presentes. Los demás la escuchaban con atención haciendo un recuento de los daños sin omitir un detalle, pues habían sido testigos de cada uno de los sucesos.

Era un discurso sumamente emotivo, que tocaba las fibras más sensibles de los presentes, eran demasiados sentimientos por procesar, muchas emociones en algunos casos contradictorias; la inevitable felicidad por culminar esa etapa en sus vidas se sumaba a la nostalgia por dejar atrás los últimos vestigios de una infancia que vivieron a trompicones, pero sin duda no se podía dejar de sentir ese sabor amargo por todos aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de una vida.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Draco quien se miraba serio, diferente a otros días en comparación con la figura altanera que conoció cuando tenía tan solo once años de edad. Ese niño que ostentaba de su dinero, su posición, su poder, el abolengo de sangre pura que albergaba su familia había muerto; definitivamente perecido también en la guerra para dejar en su lugar a un hombre contrariado y azotado por los fantasmas que convergían de su vida pasada.

Draco se encontraba en la parte media de los de su casa, y a su lado Pansy Parkinson quien fuese siempre su mejor amiga, su confidente. Hermione lo contemplaba, aún recordaba lo sucedido en el lago, sintiendo en sus labios el sabor de ese beso desesperado donde le confesaba lo que sentía, todavía preguntándose desde cuando callaba ese sentimiento, todo eso que por apariencia no sacaba a relucir por temor al qué dirán.

Pudo notar sus ojos brillantes y una lagrima resbalando de uno de sus ojos grises que fue limpiada mucho antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta de sus debilidades, pero no mostraba tristeza, mostraba resignación, una muestra tal vez de que caminaría con la frente en alto ante la adversidad de ser conocido como el traidor o la escoria. La castaña había leído que Lucius estaba en Azkaban y probablemente ahora las cosas cambiarían sobremanera para los Malfoy, sobre todo… para ese rubio.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar con él, haciéndolo en silencio, escuchaba a todos hablar, despedirse, aquel discurso de McGonagall le había removido demasiadas cosas, heridas que aun no sanan por completo, pero estaba concentrada en esa mirada gris llena de dolor contenido, lleno tal vez de arrepentimiento por un camino que no deseaba seguir, hastiado de mantener una imagen que difícilmente sería creíble para los demás y sobre todo… el odio a si mismo por no revelarse contra todo eso en su momento.

Hermione creía que Draco era una víctima más en aquella guerra, sin importar lo que el resto de la sociedad mágica pensara. Dudaba mucho que hubiera sido de otra manera, aun cuando en su mansión familiar estuviera albergado el cuartel de los mortifagos. Desgraciadamente había nacido en la familia equivocada en el momento menos indicado, así se vio arrastrado para las demandas y exigencias que competía haber nacido en una cuna de oro.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, a penas fue consciente de la mención por parte de la directora.

-Hermione Jean Granger, mención honorífica en todas las materias obteniendo en la historia de Hogwarts el promedio más alto después de Lily Evans, un aplauso por favor.

En ese momento la profesora ovacionaba a la chica y todos los ahí presentes aplaudían como nunca por la gran estima que le tenían a la castaña, pues para ellos siempre había sido una chica gentil, dulce y fuerte que los ayudaba dada la oportunidad.

Draco volteaba sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por unos ojos caramelo, los mismos que se habían percatado de la lagrima traicionera que había escapado de sus ojos.

Sostuvo su mirada perdiéndose en la calidez de sus ojos, rememorando ese instante que compartieron hacia tan poco en el lago negro. Sonrió con dificultad, deseado correr y abrazarla, felicitarla por ese logro tan grande y retractarse de todas las palabras venenosas que en su momento lanzó contra ella. Solo suspiró y aplaudió serenamente sorprendiendo a los de su casa, pues no pensaron que precisamente él le dedicara siquiera un gesto de respeto.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que pasar al frente recibiendo felicitaciones de todo el mundo que no dudaban en saludarla, y lejos de disfrutarlo le incomodaba un poco ser el centro de atención comprendiendo lo que sentía Harry en todo momento. Caminó para saludar a todos los profesores quienes se levantaban para ofrecer sus respetos y se dirigió con Mcgonagall para por fin recibir su título.

Afortunadamente la profesora no le había pedido dar un discurso alentador sobre su experiencia en el colegio, pues las palabras se quedarían cortas a comparación de un sinnúmero de experiencias adquiridas, de llanto, de angustia, de aventuras que unas cuantas líneas no describirían ni una milésima parte de lo que en verdad había sido para ella cursar su educación mágica media superior en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Se acercaba la noche y por lo tanto el baile de fin de curso estaba por iniciar en el gran comedor; sitio que previamente habia sido engalanado con no solo las banderas de las cuatro casas que la constituían sino con retratos de todos y cada uno de los alumnos de aquella generación en fotografías movibles que describían algunas vivencias durante los siete años.

Los listones, los globos, la decoración tuvieron el motivo de cada una de las características de los países de donde eran oriundos todos los alumnos, así que muchos de ellos podían sentirse identificados con su tierra estando por última vez en el colegio.

Los cotilleos, murmullos e incluso chismes no faltaban en cada una de las salas comunes de todas las casas, y en especial en la de Gryffindor, donde ahora la pelirroja hermana de Ron presumía ante sus amigas que por fin Harry se le había propuesto normalmente. Muchas se sorprendían de lo hermoso que se miraba el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de corazón que el pelinegro le obsequio días antes de la graduación y lo miraban con la esperanza de que algún día pudiesen tener uno en su dedo anular.

-¿Cuando fue Ginny? ¡Cuéntanos por favor, por lo que más quieras! - Parvati no dejaba de sostener su dedo casi intentando arrancarlo de su lugar para poder apreciar mejor la joya.

-Fuimos a Hogsmeade y bueno… solo sucedió chicas- Dijo la pelirroja, sin decir mayor detalle, aun estaba ruborizada recordando la petición por parte del hombre del que había estado enamorada desde niña. Fue una petición más bien sencilla, aunque original y algo escueta debido a que Harry no se caracterizaba por ser poético en las palabras, pues era un tanto tímido a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Esta increíble Ginny, yo sabía que tu y Harry estarían juntos para toda la vida- Mencionaba otra de las chicas alrededor de esos vitoreos.

La historia de amor de ese par en algunos momentos no estuvo definida, algunos suponían que con tantas cosas encina no lograrían permanecer juntos, pero ahora el anillo que engalanaba el dedo de la pelirroja, confirmaba que su amor había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir incluso a una guerra.

Hermione llegaba tranquilamente después de haber platicado un rato con Luna, ya que al compartir la torre de los premios anuales había forjado una cercanía mucho mayor a la que tenían anteriormente. Observó que un tumulto de chicas rodeaba a su mejor amiga y supuso de qué se trataba, asi que se acercó para compartir con ella su alegría deseando apartar a las demás que al parecer la asfixiaban con un mar de preguntas.

-Es lindo ¿Verdad?- Puntualizó la castaña.

-Sí, ya lo viste Hermione?- Mostraba Ginny la mano con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Claro! yo misma lo escogí. Ten por seguro que si hubiera sido Ron quien acompañado a Harry a escogerlo tendrías un aro de cebolla frito en ese dedo como mucho.

Las chicas hicieron un silencio para después soltar carcajadas a diestra y siniestra, pues imaginaban al par de amigos desesperándose por encontrar la mejor adquisición y que seguramente Ron optaría por algo más sencillo, quizás rallando en lo absurdo, convirtiendo algo tan significativo en algo completamente fuera de lugar.

La castaña estaba feliz por ella, y aun recordaba que Harry se deseaba retractar de proponerle matrimonio pues aun no se sentía a la altura, ya que como todo hombre, no se consideraba listo para un paso tan grande como el compromiso. Hermione en cambio le daba ánimos insistiendo que ya era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida y que si bien no se le concedió una familia tenía derecho a comenzar la suya propia. Esa idea hizo que el chico diera aquel paso tan importante.

Después de sumarse a las felicitaciones colectivas, la castaña decidió que era el momento apropiado para retirarse a su habitación a arreglarse para el baile.

De alguna manera deseaba aletargar sus últimos momentos en la escuela pero sencillamente el tiempo era el peor aliado, despiadado como era incluso parecía que corría de manera más rápida para atormentarla. A pesar de tener un artilugio colgante que podía retrasar cada minuto e incluso cada dia, decidió que no debía jugar con eso tan peligroso; casi les costaba la vida a Harry y a ella la última vez.

Suspiró dirigiéndose a la bañera para quitarse la falda quedando tan solo en ropa interior aún con la camisa del uniforme puesta pero desabotonada; tomaba una toalla para caminar hacia a la puerta cuando en ese instante observo que algo se paraba en el filo de la ventana y entraba a su habitación para posarse en un mueble cercano. Volteó y caminó hasta ver a un cuervo de plumaje brillante y hermoso con ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche misma y curiosamente igual de enigmáticos.

-Creo que te perdiste amiguito- Sonreía un poco acercándose al ave pero ésta retrocedía un poco alejándose de la chica, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la misma.

-Es normal que sientas miedo, pero no te aseguro que no te are daño ¿Tienes hambre?, creo que buscare algo de carne seca que tenemos en la alacena- La chica se dirigía prontamente al sitio tomando la bolsita para alimentarlo pero cuando volteó de nueva cuenta éste no se encontraba. Suspiró un poco y dejó el paquete en el tocador para disponerse a tomar una ducha para estar lista a tiempo.

Pasando el tiempo necesario salía totalmente fresca pero aun con esa expresión taciturna, como si ese baile en lugar de provocarle una gran alegría era como una ceremonia luctuosa, una sensación peor a la de la guerra, o quizá una más grande comparada con la que Bellatrix le ocasionó en la mansión de los Malfoy, ¡Los Malfoy! Inevitablemente volvía a pensar en esos ojos grises tan próximos a su rostro, en esa boca delgada y delineada tocando sus labios y esas manos blanquecinas rodeando su cintura para fundirse en ella.

-Draco…- Susurraba a solas tomando el vestido en color azul cielo que sus padres le habían enviado para la ceremonia, extendiéndolo con cuidado sobre la cama para que no se maltratara.

Pensaba en lo mucho que se transformaron sus sentimientos hacia el rubio en tan solo un día, todo como consecuencia de ese beso robado. La sola idea de volver a ver al rubio le provocaba un vuelco en el corazón, una emoción distinta a la que sentía cada vez que lo miraba por los pasillos con esa actitud altanera y petulante. Por fin, lo había desnudado, lo había expuesto después de tantos años cayendo a la cuenta de que las apariencias engañaban de maneras misteriosas. Y tal vez, si el mismo Dumbledore viviera le daría un consejo acertado sobre la diferencia entre un enemigo y un enamorado.

Se sentaba en el tocador para tomar la plancha de cabello y moldear cada mechón de manera circular para rizarlo un poco conservando la caída y el largo del mismo. Así mismo, opto por un maquillaje delicado que asentara los rasgos de su cara, ampliando su mirada y definiendo mas el color de sus labios, todo con el fin de dar una buena impresión a todos los de la ceremonia, sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Se tomo su tiempo en cada detalle, disfrutando de esa pequeña transformación que se obraba en ella con ese elegante atuendo. No le importaba llegar tarde en lo absoluto, a pesar de la puntualidad que la caracterizaba, ese día se permitió entretenerse, después de todo, no tenía una pareja de baile, no era porque no hubiera tenido invitaciones, era mas bien que simplemente no se había detenido a pensar como todas las demás chicas, sobre quién sería el afortunado que iría de su mano, pues ahora, ya no estaba un Viktor Krum que la rescatara de las criticas o las habladurías sobre su soltería.

A esas alturas de su vida había superado sus inseguridades y no necesitaba demostrarle a nadie lo que valía. No había elegido a nadie de los caballeros que habían solicitar ser su pareja, en mucho porque estuvo más entretenida en otros menesteres y no deseaba agobiarse con una decisión que la llevara a tener que hacer preparativos para quedar bien con una pareja.

Se colocó adecuadamente el vestido admirando el escote pronunciado; pues esas facciones de niña contrastaban a la perfección con sus curvas definidas. Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en el transcurso de toda su vida en el colegio de magia. Había estado demasiada ocupada por mantenerse con vida como para notar el cambio que se efectuaba en su persona, sin embargo, ahora con regocijo podía admitir lo que la naturaleza había obrado en su persona.

Sonrió para si misma poniéndose la gargantilla con rostro de león en su cuello y aplicando algo de perfume en zonas estratégicas. Mientras se terminaba de poner la joyería daba una vuelta ligera para observar el largo del vestido de tela sedosa que se unía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus zapatos altos del mismo color y un chal de seda que acompañaban a la perfección todo aquel conjunto sofisticado, muestra del exquisito gusto de la señora Granger tenía en el vestir.

-Estoy lista- Se dijo a si misma admirando por última vez su imagen en el espejo.

Sus tacones se hacían sonar mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado para no tropesar.

Harry, Ron y los demás se habían adelantado para alcanzar una mesa, donde pudieran estar todos juntos. Hermione lo considero una grandiosa idea, pues deseaba un momento a solas esa noche para ver la sala común de Gryffindor para despedirse del lugar de manera adecuada y sin interrupciones.

De pie en el centro de la sala común giraba lentamente, admirando y al mismo tiempo grabando todos y cada uno de los detalles del lugar; la hermosa chimenea de piedra frente a la que paso tantas tardes y noches embargada por su calor; camino un par de pasos para pasar sus manos por los libreros y las mesas de estudio, acariciando suavemente la manera irregular, esas muescas que los años han dejado en ellas, recordatorios de todos los jóvenes estudiantes que en el algún momento de sus vida estuvieron en ese mismo lugar pero en otros tiempos.

Los cuadros adornando las paredes, el color de los mullidos sillones, el olor peculiar podía jurar que aun percibía un poco de ese aroma extraño que quedo en el aire después de que los gemelos Weasley pasaran por ahí años atrás con sus bombas fétidas y sus explosiones por las tantas bromas de su repertorio.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los retratos que a su ves la observaban con los ojos acuosos, con ese mismo sentimiento que la embargaba a ella en ese momento. Les sonreía con cariño, con ese respeto afable que siempre le habían inspirado, agito su mano enguantada de seda azul a manera de despedida. Inundada por esa abrumadora sensación de perdido, no podía creer que ese fuera su último día como estudiante en Hogwards.

-Los extrañaré mucho, y siempre los llevaré en mi corazón. -Su voz era un poco más que un murmullo, su voz rota por la emoción le impedía expresarse con su característica elocuencia. Le hubiera gustado decir algo más, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo sin ponerse a llorar.

-Viaje bueno Hermione Granger, atrapa siempre tus sueños, no los dejes ir- Un viejo profesor de cabellos encanecido y barba indicaba solemnemente desde su retrato y la castaña mordía un poco sus labios para no llorar. No deseaba estropear su maquillaje.

Salió por fin de la torre de los leones caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras cambiantes donde podía observar a los últimos alumnos llegar ataviados con sus atuendos galantes, hermosos, como cada baile de navidad o Halloween. Sonrió para si misma bajando lentamente cada uno de los escalones de piedra, observando a alguien que llamo su atención y la dejó gratamente sorprendida, pues no pudo evitar que con su sola presencia su respirar se detuviera por unos instantes.


	3. Noche Robada

Draco Malfoy iba acompañado por Pansy Parkinson, su mejor amiga y en algún momento su amante, pues los rumores eran más rápidos que las lechuzas en Hogwarts y era bien sabido que años atrás compartieron mucho más que una simple amistad. Se detuvo por un momento notando que la escalera también lo hacía para dejarla en la planta baja a unos metros del gran comedor.

El platinado la observaba de la misma manera intensa que lo hacia ella, apretando ligeramente la mano de su amiga para llamar su atención y pudiera ver lo mismo que el estaba admirando en ese momento, a regañadientes la morena accedió para voltear a ver el cambio de Hermione Granger, la simplona sangre sucia a quien todos catalogaban de santurrona, la cual estaba muy lejos ahora de entrar en ese esquema.

-¿Granger?- Mencionaba la morena abriendo un poco sus ojos almendrados, ante la sorpresa que representaba ver a la leona arreglada de aquella manera.

-Si, es ella- Draco confirmaba asintiendo con la cabeza, con sus ojos grises brillantes de admiración y deseo.

Hermione se permitió observaba detenidamente el atuendo del platinado; llevaba esa noche un pantalón negro y un saco del mismo color con la solapa de color verde, una camisa de color lima que acentuaba a la perfección con los de su casa pero sobre todo por que lograba que sus ojos resaltaran aun mas.

Aquella arracada que llevaba en el lóbulo derecho le daba el toque rebelde y juvenil que todo un hombre de diez y ocho años seguía por la moda europea. Su peinado no era relamido, su amiga le ayudó a alborotarlo un poco para que adoptara una actitud relajada y diferente al tan ya clásico príncipe de Slytherin.

-Espero que se diviertan, y les deseo un excelente futuro a los dos – Les dijo de manera sincera Hermione, quien apretaba un poco sus labios aún teniendo la deliciosa sensación de hormigueo, el sabor mentolado, la frialdad de su nariz a causa del sereno en el lago negro y sobre todo el calor de su cuerpo mientras aferraba sus manos a la cintura, entregándose al beso.

Draco asistió cortes por los buenos deseos de la castaña, sin dejar de sentir como el latir de su corazón se aceleraba golpeando sus costillas al percibir el exquisito aroma de su perfume, toda ella era embriagadora, admirar la suave piel que mostraba de manera reveladora y que contrastaba con la joyería que hacia resplandecer cada porción de piel expuesta, sus ojos caramelo brillantes y expresivos, su sonrisa encantadora que conquistaba a cualquiera; y como todo hombre, no pudo evitar mirar su escote que mostraba el nacimiento de sus senos, un busto pronunciado, estilizado, único, e incluso mejor que el de su amiga Parkinson.

-Creo que debes dejar algo para los demás Draco.- Se burlo de manera divertida su amiga Parkinson quien llevaba esa noche un vestido en color hueso que la hacía lucir bastante bien.

-No me gusta compartir, ya me conoces- Presumía el platinado con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras que Hermione se ruborizaba más de la cuenta desviando la mirada para evitar encontrarse con sus ojos y así mismo hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado ese comentario.

Tratando de recomponerse y contener su rubor, sus pensamientos se herraron bastante para hacerla recordar las palabras dichas en el lago negro. Logrando así el efecto contrario al deseado, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se sumo a sus mejillas arreboladas, el "Te amo" pronunciado de sus labios retumbaba en su cabeza, haciendo mella en su corazón, ese "Te amo" peligroso que ahora cambiaba toda estructura, todo esquema, pero que hacía eco en su cabeza repetidamente imaginando que en ese instante lo volvía a escuchar.

-Me extraña que no vengas con nadie Granger, te has vuelto mas popular que Potter- El comentario del rubio la regreso al presente.

-Decidí venir sola, eso es todo. -Dijo tajante, ocultando su repentina turbación. - Quise emplear mi tiempo para elegir una buena facultad en medimagia en lugar de invertirlo en buscar una pareja adecuada.

-¿Medimagia?- Draco preguntaba arqueando una ceja en señal de reconocimiento.

-Si, precisamente esa fue mi elección de carrera. Así que como te imaginaras emplee mi tiempo de manera diferente, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de elegir acompañante.

-Pero por ahí me dijeron que rechazaste a muchos -Pronuncio con cierto reproche mal disimulado.

Ella se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a tal declaración -No he sido una buena compañía este ultimo año- Suspiro suavemente al pensar que le había costado trabajo volver a retomar el año escolar con los hechos ocurridos en la guerra.

En el momento que comenzaron las clases en aquel entonces, no podía evitar que al mirar los asientos vacíos de todos los caídos se le formara un nudo en la garganta y se le encogiera el corazón de puro dolor. Era desgarrador los pesados silencios donde antes se escuchaban las voces familiares pronunciando un "presente" cada que pasaban lista. Las primeras semanas y como un manera de honrar a los caídos, se dejaron vacios los lugares que siempre ocupaban aquellos que habían perecido como consecuencia de la guerra, al igual que sus nombres no se eliminaron de los listado de asistencia de los alumnos hasta pasado el luto.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos. -Mencionaba ella adelantándose por fin para cruzar el umbral y dejar fuera de su mente los recuerdos amargos al menos por esa velada.

Draco entro poco después que la castaña con un deseo ferviente estremeciendo su interior, deseaba con todo su corazón poder ser su pareja, entrar al gran comedor con la pequeña mano de Granger colgada de su brazo, deseaba arribar al recinto como pareja triunfal de la castaña. Ese había sido el mismo deseo que tuviera años atrás en el cuarto curso cuando no tuvo más opción que decepcionándose al verla llegar con otra persona que no era él.

Suspiró un poco apretando la mano de su amiga, quien conocía muy bien todos sus secretos y deseos, lo miraba con una sonrisa, pues si alguien entendía a la perfección a Draco Malfoy era la morena.

Cuando entraron al salón engalanado para la ocasión, todas las miradas se fijaron en la peculiar entrada, por un lado Hermione estaba verdaderamente hermosa, única, quizás como siempre había sido para todos ellos. Ron y Harry con sus respectivas acompañantes consideraron extraño que llegara precisamente a la par que el rubio Slytherin y su pareja, conociendo su opinión e historial sobre su desdén por los hijos de padres muggles.

Los amigos se miraron uno al otro decidiendo si caminar hasta ella para evitar que aquel chico saliera con una grosería, intentando propasar con comentarios hirientes o si esperaban a su amiga conociendo muy bien que tenía el coraje suficiente para defenderse por si misma. Optaron por la segunda opción al ver la mirada de advertencia de la castaña.

-Te ves hermosa Hermione.- Elogiaba Harry cuando llego a su lado, mientras que Ron tan solo hacía un ademán de indecisión graciosamente, como si no encontrara las palabras justas en ese momento.

-¿Ronald, te ocurre algo?

-¡Está bien! te ves muy guapa, creo que te haremos falta en tu nueva vida, ¿Quién te cuidara de los idiotas?.

-Pues no creo que tu lo hagas, fácilmente puedes cambiarme por un plato rebosante de tocino a la menor oportunidad-

Todos reían en ese momento, pues era de las pocas ocasiones que se disponían a conversar de otro tema que no fuera la próxima jugada del señor tenebroso o de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Simplemente, eran tres amigos culminando sus estudios mágicos disfrutando de un baile de graduación como cualquiera, y ahora, tan solo reían mientras los demás los miraban, ya que ellos seguirían siendo los más grandes héroes que salvaron el mundo mágico.

La música comenzaba a sonar mucho mas alto, pues el grupo invitado hacía que se encaminaran a la pista todos los alumnos para que disfrutasen de una buena diversión. Cada una de las esquinas seguían divididas por las casas, pero la que mas tenía diferencias con todas ellas eran los Slytherin, considerados relegados no tanto por las diferencias de clase social sino por lo ocurrido años atrás.

Las diferencias eran más que notorias mucho antes de la guerra y ahora después de cerrado ese capítulo, posiblemente tardaría mucho tiempo para que las aguas siguieran su curso y los de la casa verde y plata pudieran quitarse el estigma que ahora llevaban a cuestas. Ahora no solo eran los dividía su elitismo en cuanto a la posición y la sangre, sino que también ahora eran relegados de la sociedad por su implicación en la guerra. Quedaron heridas muy difíciles de sanar.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en bailar, y a pesar que el chico de la cicatriz no lo hacía correctamente, pues más bien tenía poco gracia, para hacerlo, la pelirroja se movía con soltura suficiente por los dos. Ella estaba no solo feliz por terminar la escuela sino también por estar comprometida con el hombre de quien siempre estuvo enamorada.

Ron y Lavender fueron los siguientes y como siempre el pelirrojo tenía la gracilidad de un troll al momento de moverse, en cambio su novia tan solo rodaba los ojos pero no dejaba de considerarlo lindo un solo instante. Poco a poco los demás les siguieron, quienes con sus vestuarios elegantes y sofisticados se congregaban para poder bailar, divertirse, soltarse el pelo en esa noche que sería la última en sus vidas en ese gran comedor para después retomar su destino por separado.

Draco seguía platicando amenamente con sus amigos, compañeros, con los que siempre solía estar en horas de clase pero no dejaba ni por un instante de mirar intensamente a Hermione quien se veía preciosa en ese vestido de color azul cielo que llevaba puesto. Contemplaba su cabello perfectamente moldeado, de color marrón que caía como gotas de miel sobre sus hombros; no podía dejar de imaginarse caminar hacia a ella y sin importar lo que los demás opinaran bailar con ella hasta que sus pies no respondieran. Pero ese solo era un sueño que difícilmente cumpliría y tendría que conformarse con verla a la distancia.

Suspiraba lentamente, pues ella sonreía constantemente para sus amigos, deseaba al menos por una vez ser el causante de una de ellas, el autor de ese gesto tan hermoso y jovial que caracterizaba a Hermione. Recordaba cuando la miró por segunda vez en la librería donde Gilderoy Lockhart se regodeaba por logros que ni siquiera en la vida había hecho, miraba la forma en la que abrazaba a Harry, a Ron, pensando que el tenía que conseguir su atención a toda costa, y el solo hecho de la aversión que tenía Lucius sobre los hijos de no magos le dio la "fantástica" idea de molestar, para así hacer que lo tomara en cuenta como enemigo… esa idea... Siempre la tuvo desde el principio… ser el antagónico en esa historia para al menos estar en un segundo plano en la vida de la castaña.

La música continuaba, todos los demás estaban algo alegres por la mezcla dulce de licor con jugo de fruta que olvidaron por unos instantes mantenerse en pie y retocar su aspecto. Muchas de las chicas tenían algunos mechones salidos de su lugar y las risas se hacían sonar como claro estado de ligera ebriedad.

Comenzaba a sonar la música tranquila, el grupo invitado dejaba de lado los estruendosos sonidos para comenzar con melodías de piano haciendo que las parejas tuvieran su momento romántico, motivados por los suaves ritmos de la música los cuerpos de los bailarines se acercaban mientras la miradas se cruzaban en silenciosas promesas.

Harry y Ginny no dudaron un instante en hacerlo y Ronald difícilmente podía acoplarse al romanticismo cursi de Lavender Brown, quien le daba pisotones cada vez que volteaba a ver a otra chica que no era ella.

Hermione se decepcionaba, pues el ambiente se tornaba romantico y nostálgico a tal grado de no poder mantenerse en la pista de baile, sentándose en una de las bancas junto con otras chicas sin suerte que no habían conseguido pareja para ese baile. Dio un largo suspiro entrelazando sus manos mirando detenidamente a Ginny notándola feliz, plena, y sobre todo alejada de la idea loca de que Harry no la amaba.

No pudo evitar posar sus ojos disimuladamente en Draco, de vez en cuando. Que por extraño que pareciera no tenía una pareja en ese momento con quien compartir aquella melodía hermosa. La música ligera, romántica y envolvente sonaba por cada rincón del gran comedor pero no la estaba disfrutando. El platinado caminaba lentamente hacia una de las esquinas también encontrándose con los ojos caramelo de Hermione para esbozar una sonrisa; fingió haberse tropezado para acaparar su atención mientras que la chica solo se reía un poco.

Draco hacía gestos algo graciosos, algo que la castaña nunca había visto en ese chico tan pulcro, recto, tan egocéntrico y a estas alturas le parecía tierno. El platinado bebía un poco de su cerveza para después mirarla y colocar su mano en su pecho dándole a entender... que ella siempre existió en ese lugar. Hermione desviaba la mirada para después tocar su corazón indicándole que ahora, quizá en este momento también lo estaba sintiendo.

Comenzaba una canción, una que definía mejor aquellos sentimientos nacidos en el último momento, y ambos chicos seguían mirándose, contemplándose, como si cada segundo fuera importante, y ese tiempo tan limitado era capturado para que no se escapara ningun detalle, ningún gesto. Ambos suspiraban y por fin el platinado caminaba armándose de valor para cruzar la pista e invitar a la castaña para primer baile que jamás se habían permitido.

En el momento en que Hermione noto sus intenciones, se sorprendió y preocupo a partes iguales, miraba a todos lados, intentando descubrir si los demás se ya habian notado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues era algo descabellada la idea de bailar con alguien con quien sus amigos estuvieran en desacuerdo, además de que las serpientes criticarían ese hecho haciéndolo sentir mal y despedazarlo burlándose del hecho de bailar con una impura.

Por un momento sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, el corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, cada paso que acortaba la distancia que los separaba la ponía cada vez más nerviosa y la llenaba de más dudas, lo que estaba por pasar era algo que jamás se había visto y no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello.

-Debo… estar loca..—Se decía a si misma, negándose ante lo evidente.

El rubio de ojos grises daba paso por paso mientras que los demás de su casa se comenzaron a dar cuenta de aquel acto, la morena Slytherin arqueaba su ceja con desaprobación, pensando que sería fatal que lo miraran invitar a la amiga de Potter, estaba completamente convencida que traería muchos problemas para Draco. Deseaba detenerlo, pararlo, pero también comprendía el sentimiento que albergaba por ella, y aunque nunca se lo contara, aquellas miradas lo decían todo, y esa imagen valía más que mil palabras.

-¿A dónde vas Draco? –Le pregunto Pansy acercándose a el disimuladamente intentando hacer que cambiara de parecer.

Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, no cambiaria de opinión. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de Granger, por lo que solo se limito a pasar por un lado de su amiga y responder firme y secamente. -No es de tu incumbencia. – Se adelantaba cruzando la pista aun enganchado en su mirada.

Decidió por fin tomar al toro por los cuernos y continuar su camino hacia a la pista para poder invitarla a bailar, lo que dijeran u opinaran los demás al respecto era asunto con el cual lidiaría después, pero este momento, solo por hoy, quería cumplir su deseo, su anhelo, su … ultimo vals.

En ese momento, chicas de todas las casas, miraban a la entrada donde observaban inquisitivas la figura de un hombre bien vestido al estilo colonial.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro, piel caucásica y actitud enigmático hacía acto de presencia caminando gallardamente a la pista de baile. Llevaba una máscara platinada que cubría completamente su rostro de manera enigmática, dándole ese toque misterioso que muchas de las ahí presentes no pasaban por alto, incluso Ginny y Lavender sentían una ligera atracción por el recién llegado haciendo que sus respectivos novios las tocaran para regresarlas a la tierra.

Hermione aun se encontraba en esa lucha de miradas con Draco, mientras este avanzaba a su encuentro, al principio fue una de las pocas féminas que no habían notado la imponente presencia de aquel individuo enmascarado, sin embargo, llegado el momento tuvo que perder el contacto visual de aquellos ojos grises por que una extraña sensación la hizo girar el rostro para encontrarse con otro par de ojos que le ocasionaron un estremecimiento.

Aun no se liberaba de las sensaciones que habia despertado en ella Malfoy llenándole el vientre de mariposas, cuando ahora se veía azotada por una nueva e intensa oleada de emociones que no comprendía hacia ese misterioso hombre.

Claramente no era un estudiante de esa generación de graduados, mas bien pudiera pasar por un joven y atractivo profesor, pero sabia bien que no era así.

Aquel hombre tenía muy claro su objetivo, a penas entrar al salón con una rápida mirada localizo su objetivo. Algo completamente diferente impero en el cuerpo de Hermione, estaba segura de que era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre, pero algo en su persona le traia a la mente algo familia, como si lo conociera de algún lado, aun cuando no recordara de donde.

Atenta, lo miro caminar con garbo por la pista de baila hacia su dirección, su cabellos se movía ligeramente con el movimiento de sus pasos haciendo que parecieran el suave aleteo de un cuervo negro, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y brillaban con reconocimiento como si se tratara de una vieja amiga con la que acabara de rencontrarse.

No lo conocía, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía deshacerse de esa familiaridad que la invadía. Despertaba en ella cosas que no podía explicar con palabras, pero que sin duda sentía como si fuera alguien importante en su vida.

Acorto la distancia centímetro a centímetro, hasta estar a solo un par de pasos de distancia. En el corto tiempo que le llevo cruzar el salón, nunca dejo de mirarla a los ojos. Ella permanecía sentada, con actitud impasible, como si en su interior no se estuviera generando una revolución que estaba acabando con sus ya de por si sensibles nervios.

Todos los presentes se encontraban en un estado similar de sorpresa y desconcierto, no solo no conocían a ese hombre que había entrado en el salón con tal seguridad como si estuviera entrando a su propia casa, sino que además se acercaba a Hermione Granger quien no apartaba la mirada de él.

Harry y Ron, se miraron uno a otro, debatiéndose entre intervenir o no, conocían demasiado a Hermione como para suponer que les hubiera ocultado el hecho que esperaba a alguien, pero por su actitud no estaban del todo seguros que no esperara a aquel visitante.

Se habían puesto a la defensiva, era normal debido a todo por lo que pasaron, pero después de pensarlo un poco no creía que se tratarse de alguien con malas intenciones, de lo contrario, no tendría caso hacer presencia en una fiesta tan importante, que además estaba siendo vigilada por las autoridades competentes.

La castaña no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, esos orbes de color azul aguamarina; pudo distinguirlos a través de esa mascara que perfectamente adornada con motivos plateados ocultaba ese rostro tan misterioso que hacía suspirar a muchas de las ahí presentes.

El hombre se planto frente a ella, inclinándose de manera galante sin dejar de mirarla un instante, esbozaba una sonrisa cordial haciendo que ella que nerviosismo creciera en su interior.

-¿Podría conceder a este admirador de su belleza, una pieza de baile?- Estiraba su mano y sin querer la castaña ladeaba su cabeza un poco aceptando la petición.

Draco observo aquella escena con impotencia, furioso apretó la mandibula hasta hacer rechinar sus dientes, tenia los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos. Solo se contuvo por la pequeña mano de su amiga puesta en su hombro.

-Es mejor asi, te despellejarían vivo si la invitas- Pansy no pretendía ser cruel, ni mucho menos, pero era directa al momento de hablar, y Malfoy lo sabía, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que contener su arrebato de celos.

-Quien es ese hijo de puta, lo conoces? –Pregunto inquisitivo con la mirada llameante.

-No, no lo he visto Draco, pero sea quien sea, es mejor que este con él en este momento- Ella obligaba a mirarla sujetando disimuladamente su barbilla. –Para todo hay tiempo, recuerda eso. –Tratando de tranquilizarlo lo llevo unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba su adorado tormento.

Hermione y el enmascarado se dirigían a la pista de baile sin dejar de mirarse, quizá por curiosidad, por misterio, por descabellado e incluso sorpresivo que existiera alguien que llegara especialmente a invitarla a compartir una pieza romántica. Se perdía en sus ojos aguamarina, en su piel blanca como la nieve, en ese cabello negro que rebelde y desalineado daban un toque interesante a ese apuesto hombre.

Tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a pareja de baile, por ejemplo; ¿Quién era? O ¿Por qué llevaba mascaro? O incluso ¿Por qué la invitaba a bailar?, pero no logro articular ninguna de ellas, estaba absorta en su mirada, tratando de adivinar el rostro que se escondía tras la máscara y que prometía ser muy apuesto.

-El baile... es una forma de hacer el amor deacuerdo a las costumbres del mediterráneo, y por lo tanto, es una manera de conexión- El hombre tomaba delicadamente a la chica de la cintura sosteniendo su mano sin dejar de mirarla; al parecer, todo el mundo a su alrededor se evaporaba al ver a la castaña tan hermosa.

Sus palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como la más hermosa melodía, su voz era varonil y encantadora -¿Quien… eres?- Ella al fin pudo preguntar, pero fue más bien un suave susurro que ni estaba segura de que escucharía.

-Tu príncipe azul… esta noche... –Fue la respuesta recibida, y por alguna maldita razón esa le sonó a Hermione como una propuesta que no se limitaba precisamente a un baile.

Las suaves notas sonaban, aquella letra que definía el perfecto sentimiento de dos corazones alejados y que se acercaban en cada mirada los envolvía.

Daban los primeros pasos, se acoplaban de manera perfecta, como si toda su vida fuera ese baile, él guiaba, ella seguía, el se deslizaba diestro por la pista, llevando consigo a la castaña, que se dejaba quiar como una muñeca de porcelana ante tan buen bailarín, todo eso.. Sin dejar de mirarse.

Algo en sus ojos la atrapaba, la absorbía, algo que no entendía, algo que no podía racionalizar con palabras, era una atracción que la descolocaba y la hacía sentir pérdida. Naufragando en el azul de sus ojos, como si hubiera está esperando por ella durante mucho tiempo.

_"Youre in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together and when Im with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_Mágicas las notas, inundaban sus sentidos, abstrayéndolos de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, para ser solo ellos en su propia burbuja de cristal. Solo ellos danzando._

_A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close_

_Eran dos partes de una misma maquinaria, acoplándose, desplazándose sobre un espacio infinito. Ella en sus brazos era su musa, su mano sobre la curva de su cintura deslizándose hasta su espalda baja en una insinuante caricia. _

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now youre beside me, and look how far weve come  
So far we are so close"_

_Esa pequeña pero firme mano envuelta en la suya amplia y masculina se adaptaba como si se tratara de un solo ser, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, unirse a la par de las notas que resonaban en el recinto. _

_Sí, realmente eran solo ellos dos en la pista de baile, pero nadie bailaba como ellos, nadie podía sentir en la piel esas notas como esos dos. Algo estaba pasando aun cuando nadie pudiera definir que era aquello._

_El frio azul aguamarino de sus ojos se entibiaba con el cálido caramelo líquido extraido de sus pupilas._

Los movimientos de ambos eran suaves, sutiles, sus miradas cada vez mas conectadas como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Hermione seguía dejándose llevar por la música, aspirando aquel aroma a pino, a uva, a un viñedo en plena época de cosecha característico del enmascarado.

El hombre frente a ella, seguía con sus movimientos fluidos, con su mirada enganchada a la suya, como un anzuelo que no puede simplemente quitarse sin causar daño. La hacía girar entre sus brazos, bajo su guía Hermione era la mejor de las bailarinas.

En algún momento las demás parejas se habían retirado de la pista para cederla a ellos, para dejarles hacer su magia y no quedar opacados por la luz de despedían ambos.

Por un momento, tan solo por un momento, la mente y el corazón de Hermione se habían vaciado de cualquier cosa que no fuera ese baile y ese hombre que apresaba su mano y su cintura, que le robaba el aliento con una sonrisa a penas visible por aquella mascara.

No sabía cuál era la razón y justo en ese momento no le importaba, no quería enredarse en los ¿Por qué? Que siempre la acosaban, ahora experimentaba una felicidad distinta, por un instante se permitió apartarse del todo, dejando atrás todo lo que le había impedido ser plena.

Mientras giraba y se sentía cobijada por esos masculinos brazos fue libre y se sintió feliz tan de repente que quiso reír a carcajadas como hacía años no lo hacía. Mas se conformo con dejar que se evaporaran sus miedos, el dolor y sus dudas, borrando la honda tristeza y la nostalgia de la que había sido víctima.

Estaba completamente segura que se sentía de la misma manera en la que debe de sentirse el ave fénix cuando renace. Libre, libre de volar, de extender sus alas y perderse en un cielo infinito rebosante de oportunidades, libre de todo sentimiento que no sea esa embargadora felicidad de empezar todo de nuevo, como un libro en blanco que promete ser escrito por una mente ingeniosa y ávida de conocimientos.

Ya no era el patito feo que nadie quería y todos rechazaban, ahora era un hermoso cisne en los brazos de ese caballero, y era magnifica esa sensación.

"So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now youre beside me, and look how far weve come  
So far we are so close"

Hermione se sintió tan libre que giraba sobre si misma al ritmo de la música mientras que el enmascarado le sonreía ampliamente, pues se miraba hermoso el efecto del vestido que se ampliaba, el color contrastando con su piel, su cabello meciéndose y dejando un delicado aroma flotando a su alrededor. Ella regresaba su mirada a él, tomando su mano, pegarse lo suficiente para observar su boca, se aproximaba sintiendo su mano en la cintura. La proximidad entre ambos era mínima, y aquel individuo se atrevió a posar su dedo en la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña, sonriendo galantemente.

Algo creció en el interior de la leona, su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo diferente, su cuerpo respondía ante ese sutil toque, encendiendo en su ser algo primitivo que se extendía por su piel y corria por sus entrañas… Se sentía deseada, por primera vez y se sentía poderosa por ello.

Un devorador deseo se formo en su interior queriendo consumir todo a su alrededor, queriendo ser tomada por ese hombre.

Pero justo cuando su cerebro se desconecto de su boca para pedir quizás algo nada apropiado, fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Me permites bailar con la señorita?- En ese instante una voz que la castaña conocía demasiado bien la saco de su ensoñación, parpadeando varias veces para regresar del lugar del que había huido en los brazos de su acompañante.

Draco miraba con recelo, furia contenida a ese enmascarado que le había ganado la partida; entre tanto los demás ahogaban una exclamación de asombro al ver que el platinado también quería invitarla.

Mientras tanto ella también a penas se recuperaba de esa sensación de duerme vela que la tenia entumecida y abstracta en aquellos ojos azules que la habían desconectado de su mundo. Un poco mas recuperada fue consciente de lo que se le venia encima al tener frente a ella a Malfoy solicitándole un baile.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en el estomago similar a que se siente cuando desaparecen, pero en esta ocasión era debido a la incertidumbre ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro, por supuesto—acoto el hombre de cabello negro dedicando una ultima mirada a su joven acompañante, –Gracias por este obsequio hermosa princesa, es hora de irme...—Se inclino para besar el dorso de su mano, para después mirar detenidamente al rubio. -Toda tuya… por ahora. –Susurro enigmático.

Hermione deseaba detenerlo, preguntarle por lo menos su nombre, pero éste se retiraba dándoles la espalda; las demás chicas morían por ser también afortunadas en compartir una pieza de baile con tan misterioso hombre no importando la compañía que tenían, sin embargo, el individuo se dirigió a paso lento a la salida sin mirar a nadie, su expresión era de satisfacción, como si llevara tiempo deseando estar cerca de la joven castaña.

-Maldito entrometido, ¿Qué se cree?- Reprochaba Draco tomándola de la cintura para mirarla a los ojos y en ese momento ella respondía con una sonrisa.

-¿Bailarás conmigo? ¿Con una sangre sucia?.- Ella preguntaba con cierta emoción, pues sabía muy bien lo que implicaba que alguien como él, con su posición y su historia familia, se hubiera atrevido a cruzar la distancia infranqueable que los separaba para solicitarle un baile.

-No es de tu incumbencia Granger, ahora… - El se acercaba a su oído para susurrar. –Eres toda mia.

_"Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

_Were so close to reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Lets go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close, so close and still so far"_

El rubio era también un gran bailarín, era uno de sus muchos talentos escondidos, pero ese en especial era gracias a su madre. Narcissa en persona lo instruyo desde temprana edad, era necesario para alguien de su condición, pero sin duda era de las pocas cosas que en verdad disfrutaba.

Mucho más ahora que por fin tenía el placer después de tantos años de bailar con Hermione. Muchas noches después de verla tan hermosa en aquel baile en el torneo de los tres magos, había soñado con ser su pareja. y ahora por fin se materializaba ese sueño que alguna vez considero imposible.

Sabía muy bien los problemas a los que se enfrentaría después de eso, pero ya no le importaba, ahora que sentía ese anhelado calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel bajo su roce, su aroma colándose por sus fosas nasales e inundando sus pulmones de esa embriagadora esencia, bien valía la pena morir por ese instante, por tenerla así de cerca, mas ahora que ya le habia confesado sus sentimientos y todo lo que ella significaba para él.

Cuando la canción termino, tomo su mano, besándola con delicadeza, guiñándole el ojo se alejo entre la multitud. Por mucho que se negara a dejarla en ese momento, sabía que no podía exponerla a las represarías que estaba por venir contra su persona.

Hermione se encontró repentinamente con una sensación de soledad y vacio en su pecho cuando lo vio alejarse, estaba descubriendo que después de todo si guardaba sentimientos por ese rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible. Suspiro con nostalgia. A ella regresaron los viejos fantasmas que había alejado aquel gallardo desconocido que se había ido sin darle oportunidad de preguntar su nombre.

Giro hacia un rincón alejado, tenía la sensación que la observaban, pero después de verificar que no se trataba de nada importante se encamino a donde estaban sus amigos, le esperaba una larga y pesada reprimenda por bailar con Draco Malfoy. Sintiendo el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros, cuadro los hombros para enfrentar a sus amigos.

No muy lejos de ahí, resguardado en la oscuridad que proporcionaba un pilar, el caballero de la máscara plateada, observaba a la que había sido su princesa en ese baile.

Había esperado mucho por conocerla, pero había valido la pena cada minuto que había aguardado, era todo lo que soñó incluso más que eso. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para reclamar lo que le pertenecía.


End file.
